Green Eyed Monster
by Emery Saks
Summary: Peggy Carter gets jealous after her girlfriends seem to flirt with everyone at the Christmas party.


Peggy Carter had watched Angie Martinelli flirt with every pretty face - male and female - that crossed her path for the last two hours, and to say she was seething would be an understatement.

Realistically, she knew it was simply Angie being Angie. After all, it was her cast Christmas party and if she ever wanted to land bigger parts, she needed to network. Peggy understood that. What Peggy didn't understand was the leggy blonde woman who had stayed practically glued to her girlfriend's side for the last half hour.

Taking out her phone, she shot off a short text message to Angie and then hit send. She stared at Angie and watched when, a moment later, she reached for her phone and read the message. She glanced up and, within seconds, her eyes found Peggy and she frowned at her.

Peggy jerked her head toward the small hallway that led to the ladies' room and headed towards it, not bothering to see if Angie would follow. She stalked into the tiny single stall bathroom and waited. Sure enough, a minute later, Angie waltzed through the door, and Peggy reached out and locked it behind her.

"Geez, Peggy, what's with the cryptic message? I was in the middle of talki–" Angie started to say, but Peggy didn't let her finish. Without a word, she pushed her girlfriend against the door and brought her lips down on hers in a bruising kiss.

Angie's hand flew up to Peggy's shoulders, and Peggy increased the pressure of her lips when she felt Angie's fingernails dig into her bare skin. Normally, Peggy reserved her more forceful kisses for the privacy of their bedroom, but after seeing the blonde draped across Angie, she was in no mood for subtlety. A low growl escaped her and she bit down on Angie's lower lip before trailing her mouth down Angie's throat and sinking her teeth into the warm flesh. She smirked when her actions were rewarded with a stuttered moan and the feel of Angie's hips frantically pressing into hers.

Without breaking her teasing caress, Peggy maneuvered them across the floor until Angie stood flush against the pedestal sink. Reaching down, she lifted Angie until she sat on the edge of the porcelain bowl and stepped between Angie's parted thighs. When her girlfriend's legs wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer, though, Peggy lost it. Usually, she made a point to refrain from leaving visible marks on Angie, especially when out in public, but the feeling of Angie's warm legs, combined with the sight of her head thrown back, eyes closed as she panted Peggy's name was too much. Burying her teeth in her throat, Peggy sucked harder and harder until she could feel a small welt rise to the surface of her girlfriend's smooth skin. Pulling back, she gazed at the red mark with a satisfied smile.

Angie opened her eyes and looked at Peggy in aroused confusion. "For the love of God, Peggy, don't stop," she practically moaned.

Peggy leaned back down and ran her tongue over the mark before looking back at Angie and possessively murmuring, " _Mine_."

Frowning, Angie brought a hand up to her neck and winced when her fingers felt the raised flesh.

"A hickey?" she groaned. "I have an audition in a week, Pegs."

But Peggy didn't care. Bringing her finger to Angie's neck, she traced the mark again and repeated, " _Mine_."

"Well, I can tell someone got a little jealous tonight," Angie teased, her irritation fading when Peggy's came down to caress her bare thighs.

" _Someone_ was being awfully flirty out there."

"It was harmless, and you know it."

Peggy leaned her forehead against Angie's and sighed. "I do know it, but it doesn't mean I liked it."

Angie looped her arms around Peggy's neck. "True," she whispered. She pressed a soft kiss to Peggy's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Peggy assured her. "I overreacted."

Angie grinned and tightened her legs around Peggy's hips. "Well, I gotta' admit, English, if this is how you're gonna' react every time you get jealous, I might have to flirt more often."

"I think not," Peggy warned.

"No?" Angie asked. "And what are you going to do to stop – _oh_!"

"That," Peggy said smugly when her fingers pulled aside the cotton fabric covering Angie and sank into her heat.

"Tell me more?" Angie breathed, as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Peggy lowered her mouth back to Angie's neck and smirked. "Gladly."


End file.
